Elizabeth Hellsing
by Kattastrofe
Summary: Alucard's first love after being captured by van Helsing.


I don't own Hellsing. Just a fan.

It was late at night in the year 1900 and screaming could be heard throughout the Helsing household in England. Catherine Helsing, Abraham van Helsing's wife was currently in labour with their second child. Edward, their first-born was standing with his nanny and listening to his mothers' cries. Abraham was standing next to his wife and urging her to push. Alucard, Abraham's biggest conduct was watching from the shadows. Even though he could not stand van Helsing, he was rather fond of his wife; she was the only one who actually treaded him more than an animal. After a few more pushes, there was a soft cry from a little girl. Catherine smiled as the midwife placed her new daughter next to her.

"Hello, my little Elizabeth. Edward, come see your little sister." Catherine waved at her son, but as he stepped forward, the midwife held a hand up.

"She's bleeding, everybody out."

Alucard watched as Catherine fought to stay alive, but lost the battle after loosing too much blood. The little girl was placed in a crib near Alucard and nobody seemed to care whether she was all right or not. Alucard looked down the crib at the wailing child, but as Elizabeth saw him staring at her, she stopped crying and looked up at him with her mothers sapphire blue eyes. He used his telepathy and found out that she was hungry. The others were busy grieving for their dead mistress, so he picked up the baby and went to the kitchen. The maids that were there screamed when he entered. Alucard was used to it, but didn't have time for it this time.

"This baby needs to eat. Find something. Whatever it is babies eats." The maids just stared at him. "NOW!" he barked. One of the maids went and got some milk. She warmed it, put it in a bottle and handed it to Alucard. He took the baby, went to his room in the dungeons, and fed her the bottle. When she was full, he burped her and cradled her in his arms till she fell asleep.

Alucard, the heartless vampire had fallen head over heals for a tiny human baby girl. As Elizabeth grew he watched and cared for her since her father didn't. He was convinced that it was his daughter's fault, he no longer had a wife, but for Elizabeth it didn't matter, she had her own vampire who worked as a protector. He was there when she took her first steps and when she said the first word, Al.

When Elizabeth was three, her father went to Germany and took her older brother with him. Alucard was to stay at the manor, as Abraham didn't want him near his son. They were gone for two years.

It was three hours until midnight and Elizabeth's fifth birthday. Alucard was sitting in his chair drinking blood, when he heard small footsteps nearing his door. He smiled as he new whose it was. Seconds later the door handle started to move and a little girl with platinum blond hair entered the room. Her cheeks had evidence of tears. She went over to the vampire and crawled up in his lap.

"What is it my dear?" Alucard looked at her.

"Bad dream" she said snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. Alucard smiled and carried her over to his coffin.

"You're a big girl now; shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed?"

"I know, but I'm still your little girl, right Alcar?" Elizabeth said as he put her down on the silk sheets.

"Yes, you will always be my little girl." He lay down beside her and closed his eyes.

As the years passed by, Elisabeth grew into a beautiful young woman with golden hair and lovely blue eyes. Abraham van Helsing travelled the world with his son and hunted the creatures of the night. Alucard accompanied them often as the sometimes need his assistance. He would much rather stay in England with his little girl. It was his pet named for her and she called him her boogieman. Alucard had started noticing that Elizabeth wasn't a little girl anymore and didn't look at her like the child he "raised." He knew that he was starting to develop feelings for her that he shouldn't but the more he spent with her the more he fell. Elizabeth, unaware of his feelings was having trouble herself. Like him she to was falling in love with her boogieman, she no longer looked at him as the man who helped raise her.

It was a week to Elizabeth's eighteen birthdays, and she was busy trimming her mothers' garden when Alucard walked out.

Elizabeth didn't have to turn around to know that he was there. She could feel his presence. "The roses are so beautiful this time of the year."

"Yes, but no wear near as beautiful as you, my dear." His voice made her shiver.

"You always know what to say to make my heat beat, Alucard." She smiled at him. "I'm never going to get used to you walking in sunlight, even though I've seen you do it before. You hardly ever do it. But enough of that was there something you wanted?" She turned towards him.

"Yes, what do you wish for your birthday?" He stepped closer.

"There is something I want, but can not have. It is impossible, and don't go read my mind." She said as Alucard smiled wickedly.

He moved closer and was standing so that he had to look down to see her eyes. Elizabeth took a short breath. He was standing to close. He could hear her heart beat faster and her breath becoming shorter. Alucard leaned down and captured her lips in a light kiss. Elizabeth moaned and kissed him back before breaking the kiss and ran towards the house, tears falling from her eyes. Alucard was standing in the garden with mixed feelings. He had not read her mind out of respect of her wishes. Elizabeth was the only one except Abraham, that he obeyed, Abraham because of the seals and Elizabeth because he loved her. He loved her even though he was a vampire and a heartless bastard.

Later that day he was laying in his coffin thinking about what happened. He was sure she felt the same way, he had read her mind sometime and he had known she had feeling for him as well. He was a vampire, so of course he had read her mind at some point, he wasn't a saint. He was about to fall asleep when a familiar figure appeared in the door.

"Elizabeth, what---. " He couldn't finish his question before she had tossed herself into his arms and kissed him with all her might. He kissed her back and threw her against the wall without breaking their kiss. He nibbled his way down to her neck and sucked slightly.

"Don't bite Alucard"

"I won't, but what happened in the garden?" He looked directly in to her eyes and waited for an answer.

"You haven't read my mind? Well, my father as you know came back today and he said that I am to be married to a nobleman in Germany. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I don't want to, I want to stay here with you, I- I love you and I don't want to get married to a man I've never seen, let alone a foreigner." Tears were starting to stream down her face.

"I won't let him do that. I'll kill him, I'll rip him apart." He growled.

"Who? my father, or my fiancée?" You can't touch either of them. My father is protected by the seals and my fiancée by my father. He would lock you up or kill you."

"But you would be free."

"For how long, until my father finds someone else for me to marry and further from England. No, I will marry this Van Huisman, but not before saying proper goodbye to you." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Are you shore about this. I am more than willing to do this but not if you aren't?"

"Yes, there is only one man or should I say monster that my heart belongs to. This is something I want and I don't care what happens."

Alucard didn't need any more encouragement, picked her up, and went over to his coffin where he made love to her all night. It wasn't until dawn that they fell into a blissful sleep in each others arms.

Elizabeth was sent away two days later to be wedded to a German nobleman named Karl van Huisman.

"Years went by and I didn't see nor hear from her." Alucard stopped his story to look at Integra. She was leaning back in her chair and watching him carefully.

"You slept with my grandmother?" Integra was gripping her gun at the holster.

"Yes, several times actually," his grin got even bigger,"but I didn't force her." Integra looked ready to shoot him, but stayed still.

"Damn you. Well if you slept with her more then once, I take it she came back."

"Yes, but this time she wasn't alone. She had her four-year-old son with her, your father. I came back from a mission Abraham sent me to and there she was standing in the entrance hall. I didn't recognize her." He continued his story.

Elizabeth was watching her old house and memories started to flow into her mind. It was late and the sun had set hours ago.

"What are you doing? This is private property'' He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Are you going to shoot me Alucard?"

"Elizabeth? Is that you?" He dropped the gun and walked towards her.

"No Alucard, don't come any closer." He stopped dead in his tracks; he looked behind her legs and saw a little boy.

"Mother, who is that man?" he asked.

"This is Alucard, he's my friend. Alucard this is my son Arthur." She looked at Alucard to see his reaction.

"Your son, well, how do you do?" he held out a hand to the boy, but he hid behind his mothers' legs again.

"Arthur, don't be rude say hello to Alucard."

"But mother he is scary."

"I'm sorry Alucard, he is very tired. I had better get him to bed. I will see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, picked her son up, and went upstairs, leaving Alucard to watch her go. He was standing there with mixed feelings. He shook his head and went to his coffin. He lay down and thought about Elizabeth.

It was in the middle of the night when he heard her sneaking in to his room.

"Alucard, are you here?" she tiptoed over to his coffin.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened earlier, but nobody can know about us, especially my son. Edward can't have children so Arthur is the heir to the Hellsing organisation." She looked strait at him and he could see how she struggled to maintain her posture. He leaned in, captured her lips, and drew her closer to him. She let out a moan and let him take off her dress. Hours later, Elizabeth had her dress back on and was about to leave when Alucard grabbed her hand.

"I can't stay, but I will come back tomorrow night." She touched his cheek" God, I've missed you so much. I know you're angry with me for not writing, but if my husband found out--"she wasn't aloud to finish her sentence as he pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. She smiled and left the room.

Two months later Elizabeth's husband came with their second son Richard. Richard was three and a small copy of his father. They didn't stay long as Karl van Huisman didn't like England. He only came to tell Abraham that he wouldn't take Elizabeth or Arthur back to Germany with him. They were to stay in at the organisation, because as Arthur was the heir now and he were very attached to his mother. Elizabeth was more then happy; she was going to stay with her son and with Alucard.

"We continued our relationship for many years. With her husband away and Arthur was with his uncle, who was teaching him how to take care of Hellsing, we were left alone." Alucard smirked.

"You didn't see my father very often then? What about Abraham, when did he leave the organisation to his son?"

"He was too old and he handed over the position to Edward when your father was six. I didn't spend much time with Arthur as he was always with his uncle." He looked at Integra and saw that she was thinking hard about something.

"Why were you locked up and when did Richard come back to England?" Integra was staring strait for him.

"When your father was twenty his uncle died of cancer, too much smoking." Alucard winked at her.

"Very funny, what really happened?" Integra didn't have the patience for his jokes.

"I'm not joking, it's true. This was right before the Second World War. During the war I was sent on many missions, it was in these times I first met Walter. Elizabeth was helping the wounded soldiers in London." Alucard continued with his story.

Alucard went to Poland with a fourteen-year-old Walter Dolnez. They were gone for a long time and Elizabeth, now over forty, was beginning to get worried. She knew that Alucard was close to immortal, but couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was going to be the same again. She were right, two days later London was bombed. Alucard had just got back and he was at the headquarters when he learned that Elizabeth had been in London during the attack. He wasted no time and went strait to where Elizabeth was working. The place was a ruin and he couldn't see her anywhere until he spotted some women standing a few yards a way. He saw her looking around. With a blink of an eye, he was there holding her.

"I thought I'd lost you." He was holding her so hard she were having difficult to breath.

"Well, the heartless vampire king do feel something other then hatred, I'm glad your ok Alucard, but if you don't let go you're going to strangle me." She smiled up at him when he let her go. He kissed her, took her hand and led her out of the crowd.

"Elizabeth had no more near death experiences, on her deathbed she told me to give her diary to the next lady who captured my heart as she put it. She died of pneumonia march 1955, she refused me to make her into a vampire so we could be together. She said that she had lived a rich life and she wished to rest. It was a few months later that your father understood that it was only because of his mother that I never put up a fight with him. He locked me away six months after the funeral. Richard had come from Germany for the funeral; I think it was because his father said so." Small red tears had started running down his face as he told about Elizabeth's death.

He wiped them away and pulled a book out from his coat. He handed it to Integra and disappeared through the wall. Integra looked at the wall where he had disappeared and then looked at the book. It didn't have any title but Integra knew what it was. She smiled, opened the book and started reading. As she read the entry, she thought back to Alucard and wondered if he had read it.

One week later:

Integra walked through the empty halls of the Hellsing dungeons and turned at a corner. She saw that the door to his cell was open; he was expecting her. She went in, and there he was sitting on his chair. He had a grin that could match the Thames.

"You will show me the same respect a always and you will not bite. Is that understood?"

He nodded and stood up, went over to her. He looked into her eyes and could see the same passion for him as he had for her. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't mind. She would have been happy that they had found love with each other. He leaned in and kissed her, she was a little surprised before responding to the kiss. He picked her up and carried her to his coffin.

"We better be quiet, this time we're not alone in the dungeons. We don't want to wake the Police girl.

Well, there you have it. I know that my English sucks but hell, this is just for fun. Reviews please.


End file.
